


Just a Hobby

by moodymarshmallow



Series: Frostiron One-Shots and Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Fucking Machines, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: Kinktober prompt fill: Fucking Machine.Tony's been working on a side project on and off for the last couple of years. Now's the time to unveil it.





	Just a Hobby

“Anthony Edward Stark you have been holding out on me.” The tone of Loki’s voice was stuck somewhere between pleased amusement and surprise--the latter of which Tony relished as he stood behind him in the workshop. 

“Don’t use my middle name. It makes you sound like a parent.” Tony awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “It’s not exactly something I’ve needed in the past...two years,” Tony said, trailing off when he hit the number he’d been looking for. Had it been two years? It had. After all, the machine in front of Loki was intended to be a sort of anniversary gift. Asgardians didn’t celebrate birthdays, after all, so he had to take special occasions where he found them. 

“True,” Loki said without turning to look at Tony. His attention was focused entirely on the luggage-sized object before him. It was sleek and shiny, everything he had come to expect from a Stark creation, but this wasn’t a suit or some nebulous prototype or whatever Tony spent his time on in those long nights in the workshop. No, this wasn’t something practical--it was a  _ sex toy _ , more extravagant than anything Loki had ever dreamed of. 

“Where  _ have _ you been all my life?” Loki mused as he came round to his original spot and turned on his heel to face Tony, just in time to catch the flush that rose on his cheeks and neck at the question. “I’ve seen these before, you know, well. Not one like this. You do have a flair for the dramatic don’t you, my pet?” Loki approached and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, his eyes bright when Tony caught his gaze. 

“It’s just a hobby...” 

“Oh, I know your hobbies. It  _ has _ been two years.”

“Building it, I mean!” A mild twinge hit Tony’s stomach, and for the briefest moment, he wondered if he’d done the wrong thing. Loki was Loki. He could be incredible in so many different ways, but he still the trickster he claimed to be. 

“Yes, I imagine taking something that usually looks as though it was made from scraps of garage tools and making it look as futuristic as this took some doing.” 

“You’ve seen fu--these kinds of machines before?” Tony asked, stuttering over the word “fucking” out of some misplaced sense of modesty. 

“In pornography,” Loki said with a vague gesture as he turned back towards the machine. 

“I didn’t know you watched po--” 

“It’s an amusing diversion.” His voice hit a low note with which Tony was intimately familiar. “Midgardians  _ can _ be interesting in the right settings.” 

“I’d hope so, given you’re dating one.” Tony finally approached to stand next to him in front of the machine, pressing the hidden sensor that made the nearly 2-foot-tall object open with one smooth mechanical motion. The lid slid backwards into the base on interlocking plates so that once it was open the lid had disappeared. 

Even open it was still sleek and futuristic. Instead of being hollow inside like the suitcase it resembled, half of it was still closed off and had a series of holes, also closed with what looked like small sliding panels, along the front edges. The rim was padded with what looked like to Loki like a very fine leather. There was no indication of what hid inside, though Loki, as he looked at it, had some idea. 

“It’s got just about everything anyone could want, no matter what gender or preferences.” He tapped his fingers on the edge of the now open machine. “Self-lubricating, self-cleaning. Smart VI that can adjust things based on your vital signs. You just find a comfortable chair, or a bed, lay back and it does the rest.” 

A look of momentary horror crossed Loki’s face. “J.A.R.V.I.S. isn’t in there, is he?” 

“What? No! It’s just a computer program. Virtual intelligence versus artificial intelligence. Sort of the difference between a smartphone and a fully functional AI. Oh, speaking of smartphones, that’s how you control it. I’ll need to install the app on your phone.” 

“Providing I want to use it,” Loki said without taking his attention off of the machine. 

“Providing you want to use it,” Tony agreed, though he hadn’t thought of that potential complication. It didn’t really matter if Loki wanted to use it, but Tony  _ had _ made himself vulnerable by revealing it to him. 

After a long silence, Loki spoke up. “I’d rather much watch you do it.” 

“Oh.” 

“Come now, you must have thought of this eventuality.” Loki cupped Tony’s chin to tilt his face upwards. “I might have a go at it at some point, but I am dying to know what you like to do when I’m not available.” 

Tony swallowed hard as he looked up at Loki, his green eyes alight with amusement and an evident thread of desire. 

“Alright, sure.” 

Loki leaned down to kiss him and that was all the encouragement he needed.

* * *

 

“So this menu here chooses between dildos. It’s got a couple in there permanently, but if you’re not in the mood for any of those you can swap them out for others. ” Tony said, showing Loki his smartphone, scrolling through an embarrassingly large set of options, all sizes, shapes, colors, all functionality--rotating, heating, “ejaculating”--and even a few fantasy ones thrown in for good measure. “Lubrication is taken care of but you can press this button if you need more.” 

“This is strikingly amusing,” Loki said, leaning over the metal worktable Tony had led him to to teach him the controls. 

“Listen, I’m an inventor. Do you really think anyone who can invent shit like this hasn’t?” 

“Fair point. Continue.” 

Tony switched to a different menu. “This one’s just basic stuff, temperature, starting speed, vibration, level of lubrication.” 

“Of course.” The amused tone hadn’t left Loki’s voice in the entire time Tony had been explaining the functionality, even if showing off the tech had erased any seeming embarrassment from Tony’s face. 

“It’s also got a couple of fleshlights,” Tony said, in full tech demonstration mode now. “One vibrates, the rest don’t. Some vibrators more suited for people without a cock.” 

“How considerate,” Loki said with a grin. 

“So, yeah. The controls are all self-explanatory mostly. Oh, it’s got straps for your legs if you want to be kept from moving around.” 

“If  _ others _ want to be kept from moving around, I’m sure. Not you.” Loki lifted himself onto the table to sit on the side. 

“Hey, tease me about it again and you don’t get to tie me up anymore.” 

Loki’s brows raised. “Then you have my word, for all it’s worth.”

“Alright. Then let’s go upstairs before I change my mind.”    


* * *

In his private suite, Tony pulled an ottoman flush against a reclining chair that lacked a footrest, set the open machine down on it and climbed in, naked and already half hard from anticipation and the feeling of Loki’s eyes weighing heavy on him. 

“Did you buy this chair specifically for this purpose?” Loki asked. He was sitting in a chair kitty-corner from him, the perfect angle to watch the machine in action while keeping his gaze on Tony’s face. 

“No. I’ve had this for years,” Tony replied, his voice a touch indignant as he lay back, legs straddling the machine as the padded section rested just under his ass, putting him inches away from the blocked-off bottom. 

“Mm. Let me have your phone.” 

Almost startled, Tony glanced over at him. “You want to control it?” 

“I want to control a  _ lot _ of things. But this will suffice. Why else did you show me how it works?” Though he maintained a veneer of cool, teasing detachment, Loki’s eyes were half-lidded and the faintest flush was visible on his pale cheeks and ears. 

“Knock yourself out,” Tony said and reached towards him, offering him the phone. “Just be considerate--” 

“When am I not?” He asked while closing the small distance between the chairs to take it. 

“--and start me out with something small.” 

“Mm.” Loki turned to go back to his chair, then, changing his mind, bent over Tony to kiss him, too softly, too tenderly for the electricity in the air. Tony reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair--the most reliable way to keep him still--and kissed him much, much harder. A small noise escaped Loki’s throat as he braced himself on the armrest on the other side from where Tony had him held. For a moment everything was forgotten, it was just them, the way it had been for so long now that the coy flirtation had become something undeniable and intense. “Pull the chair over,” Tony said once they parted, his lips wet, his pupils blown out. “I don’t want to do this  _ just  _ in front of you. 

Loki obliged, tucking Tony’s smartphone into his pocket while he lifted the chair and set it by Tony’s, effortlessly. He leaned over him again, coming back to the broken kiss, one hand on the back of Tony’s neck as he stole his breath with his tongue, bent over him like the prince over Sleeping Beauty. When they parted, Loki bit his lip, a little too hard, and tugged. 

“That hurt,” Tony said. 

“I know.” Loki leaned back into his chair and pulled the smartphone out of his pocket, tapping the innocuous-looking app which was titled simply “controls”. From there he scrolled through the selection of dildos, using a settings menu to sort them by size. With his other hand, he absently stroked Tony’s chest with a touch he could barely feel, fingers traveling up the trail of thick hair on his stomach to his arc reactor, the skin smooth with scar tissue. 

“How’s this one to start?” Loki asked, flipping the phone to show him the screen. Tony nodded and shifted in the chair with raised hips, positioning himself with the small of his back resting against the leather. Loki tapped the selection, and that was when the magic happened.

* * *

 

From the closed base of the machine, a flesh-colored dildo attached to a metal rod slid out, shiny with lube, and rested against Tony’s ass just long enough for him to reach his hand between his leg and guide it in. Tony closed his eyes, sighed gently, all the while doing everything he could to relax and ignore the tense nervousness that came from being watched. Loki’s fingers playing over his chest helped--it was less like he was a passive observer than he was joining in. The dildo, small as it was, slid in easily, and the feeling of being filled rushed over Tony, encouraging him to spread his legs more, to let the machine have him. 

Leaning away from Tony to get a better look, Loki watched as the metal rod--attached to a piston inside the suitcase--guided the dildo into him, so deep that if it didn’t have sculpted silicone balls it might slide right in. A couple of slow pumps and it sped up, causing Tony to clench the edges of his armchair tightly. 

“I really underestimated you,” Loki said, bemused as he turned his attention to the smartphone, tapping the “up” arrows a few times and watching the speed sharply increase. Tony clenched his teeth and huffed, and Loki loved the sound. 

“Maybe don’t talk,” said Tony, well-aware of the dark blush on his cheeks, neck, and chest as the dildo thrust into him, faster than he thought he could handle so early in the session, but pleasantly surprised at just how good the increase in speed felt. 

“Maybe. But what shall I do with my silver tongue in the meantime?” 

“Either hold it or use it on my cock,” Tony groaned. 

“Perhaaaaaps.” Loki damn near purred as he tapped the arrow button a few more times and watched Tony, his eyes screwed shut, arch his back and shove his hips downward. For a second, Loki was concerned that the machine might slide off of the ottoman, but it maintained its position. Leaning forward, he touched Tony’s stomach again, smiling at the pleasant twitch of his muscles under his fingers. The machine worked silently, unlike the ones Loki had seen in porn, so the only real indication that it was doing what it needed to do was Tony’s writhing and heavy breathing. 

“I think we’ve had enough time with that one,” Loki muttered softly to himself and, changing position so he could better see the machine in action, tapped the button that switched out the toy with something much larger. “What do you think?” Loki held the smartphone in front of Tony’s face so he could his selection. “Can you take it?” 

“You better fucking bet I can--AH” The machine, now perfectly attuned to Tony’s body, needed no guidance this time as it slid the dildo into Tony’s waiting ass. Tony’s toes curled against the ottoman and his hard cock--laying heavy and blood-flushed against his belly--twitched a little, a clear drop of pre-cum slowly dripping down it. 

His body jerked every time the dildo got deep, and whatever embarrassment he had felt earlier when explaining the machine was gone. This was exactly what it was for, feeling dirty, slutty, with his legs spread wide and moans loud enough that someone in the adjacent room would hear them. He turned his head to glance at Loki and found him chewing on his lower lip, his breath fast, almost imperceptibly so, but Tony knew him now, knew every little quirk of his body, knew when the cool veneer was about to crack and let a thousand little emotions slip through. It made this moment all the better, and Tony closed his eyes again, satisfied in a way that the machine could never make him.

In his chair, Loki shifted. He had nearly undone his trousers just before Tony looked at him, but his gaze left him lovestruck, unmoving, torn between the game of sitting calmly in the chair while his body buzzed with desire and the intensity that attempted to pull him towards Tony’s chair. The former won, though only barely. His cock was hard, uncomfortable under tight pants, and while it was obviously Tony eliciting this response, there was the smallest curiosity burning deep in Loki’s belly, warm on his thighs, whispering in his ear about how  _ fun _ it would be to try that machine. But he maintained outward composure--at least he thought he did--and simply unlocked the screen on the smartphone and dragged the speed bar to 90%. 

“Fuck!” Tony gripped the arms of the chair so tightly that he had the errant thought that he was going to rip them right off. The dildo--bigger than what he normally took--pounded into him and he was caught in a moment of confused motion, shoving himself downward against it but trying to pull away from the sheer intensity that threatened to make him cum with every thrust. Pre-cum dripped from the head of his untouched cock, forming the smallest pool on his stomach. When he wrapped his hand around it, it was slick and sensitive. “Loki turn it down, please. Please turn it down,” he groaned, feeling the tight, warm, and familiar sensation in his belly and thighs that meant he was about to cum. Before Loki could oblige, with just a few pumps of his hand Tony’s back arched, thighs trembling as cum splattered across his stomach, some as high as his chest. Flooded with warmth and satisfaction he pushed himself down on the dildo again, wanting a few last thrusts before the afterglow set in. 

Loki was on his feet before Tony came, only remembering the smartphone by sheer luck as he came to him where he lay in the chair. Desire could only be held off for so long and the very instant Tony came Loki bent to kiss him hard, tongue in his panting mouth, iron grip behind his head, fingers in his short hair. Tony pulled away from him, turning his head rapidly to the side, gasping for more air than he could momentarily draw from his nose. Unconcerned, Loki shifted to crouch next to Tony, barely remembering to turn off the machine as he licked the purple-red head of Tony’s cock, the taste of cum coinciding with the throb of his own cock. The desire to climb on him, to yank him near, to make him his was maddening, not one whit satisfied with the sensation of his softening cock in his mouth. 

“Ah! Loki please do--” But Tony was unable to finish the sentence, as with skill and what must have been the barest hint of sadism, Loki ran his tongue once again over the over-sensitive head of his cock. It felt delicious. It hurt. Tony grabbed Loki’s hair and tried to tug him upwards, but moving an Asgardian who didn’t want to move was an impossibility. Since the dildo had disappeared back into the machine as soon as it was turned off, Tony managed to sit up just enough to try to push Loki’s head away. “Stop, stop. Please. Please stop.”

With a sigh of mock annoyance, Loki did as he was asked. He lifted his head, Tony’s fingers still tight in his hair, and kissed his throat, then his jaw, lips tender on flushed skin. 

“So,” Tony said, a shudder in his voice, “to answer your question, that’s what I’ve been working on.”

Loki let out a sharp, genuinely pleased laugh. “So you have.”

“You wanna go next? Everything will be clean in a few minutes,” Tony raked back sweaty hair and rested back against the headrest of the recliner. 

“Oh, I want to go next,” Loki said, getting off of his knees and adjusting his clothing a little. “But I’ll be having you. This time. I’m quite curious about what that machine can do for women.” 

“Don’t worry,” Tony said and tried to get to his feet. Failing, he sat back down heavily. “You’re gonna love it.” 

“After watching that, I already do.” 


End file.
